


Violated

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Butt Slapping, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Mild Blood, My First Smut, No Lube, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Vent? Kinda?, for clem at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After getting caught leaving the comic book store, Troy decides that he can let Clementine go if she does something for her.
Relationships: Clementine/Troy (Walking Dead: In Harm's Way)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Violated

Clementine held onto the boarded up glass door behind her, pushing it tightly. "Hey!" She took a few steps out from the door before turning to the voice. "The hell were you doing?"  
"I was looking at comics," The girl said quickly, turning and pointing to the windows of the depressing building. "There's a whole store full of them." Troy nodded sideways, a cocky glare in his eyes. "Yeah? No shit." 

The man strode towards Clementine, gun in hand. She backed up a little, feeling incredibly overwhelmed almost for no reason. "So, girlie," Troy glanced around before asking, "I need you to do somethin'." The young girl looked up and crossed her arms, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked with an icy tone. "Just take off that ugly jacket."  
"Huh?"  
"Take it off, goddammit!"  
With a scowl, Troy stomped over and forcefully unzipped the light stone-blue jacket, throwing it onto the pavement. 

"Arms out!" Clementine put her arms out to her sides stiffly, before he started searching her. At least that's what she thought it was. Troy frisked the chest area of her lavender over-shirt, his thumbs close to her nipples. His thumb caressed her flat nipple for a split second before she jolted back. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Troy raised his hand and slapped the girl to the pavement, smirking slightly. "I'm fuckin' searching you!" He grabbed Clementine's sleeve and pulled her back up like a rag doll, propping her arms straight out like before.

This time Troy was more deliberate with the touching, sticking his thumbs into her nipples. She squirmed under this touching, trying to rationalize it. He was only searching her, right? That was all that was going on, Clementine tried to tell herself. He grabbed her sides and squeezed her, forcefully spinning her around the opposite side. Troy felt down her side, reaching her small hips and feeling them. "Damn. You're fucking tiny." He commented, Clementine cringing under what he was doing. 

She trembled slightly before Troy took both of his hands and pinched her ass. "Stop!" She cried out, trying to sprint away. He grabbed her wrist and snapped her back to her original position. "You better fuckin' stop or I'm gonna shoot your whore-ass!" Clementine clawed at his hand, still trying to break free. She remembered back to when she was a little kid again, and she was taught about bad touch. This was so wrong. This was bad touch. She needed to get away. She had to get away. 

"Help!" Clementine yelled, trying to pull away from the man. He growled and pushed the girl into the pavement, hitting her head onto the concrete. Troy stood over her, gun aimed at her head. "Shut the fuck up!" She immediately shut her mouth, glaring up at him with a trembling body and holding her red cheek. "You need to learn your goddamn place!" Troy towered over the girl before leaning close to her. He touched her chest again, like he expected something to change from the last two times. He felt over her underdeveloped tits before cupping them with both hands. 

Clementine breathed heavily, forcing her eyes shut. She wished this would end soon. "Goddamn. You'd think someone your age would have something to grab onto." Troy groped her almost flat chest, before moving them in a circular motion. "Nngh, stop..." Clementine choked out, her throat dry from breathing so heavily. Surprisingly, he let go of her. She slowly started to catch her breath and stand up, before Troy grabbed her neck and forced her down onto the pavement. She held her cheek, it being slapped and thrown so much in just these few minutes. 

Clementine looked up to Troy, trying to push herself up before getting a shoe to the back. She was forced against the concrete, it scratching up her face. Chest pressed up against the pavement, the young girl closed her eyes tightly, trying desperately not to make any noise or do a anything to make the man upset. "You do got a fat ass, though. Damn." Troy felt her ass and thighs, dangerously close to in between her legs. Clementine instinctively closed her thighs together, before clutching her hat's visor tight. He kept touching her ass, feeling it up and down and getting closer to her core. 

Troy forcefully pulled her legs apart, holding her thighs through her jeans. He felt down to just below her ass before going to her thighs, rubbing in circles. "You got me feeling all kinds of fucked up," Troy smirked before savagely ripping her jeans off of her legs and down to halfway down her thighs. She moved her thighs together before Troy ripped them apart again and slapped her ass. Clementine tried to look back at him, wincing in pain.

Her underwear was a few sizes too small, cutting into her hips. She has been wearing them since this whole thing had started, since she was stuck in the treehouse back when she was eight. Clementine gasped as she felt a breeze touch against her core, before moving her legs together again. "I'm getting real fuckin' sick of this!" Troy yelled, grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart and holding them in place. "I thought," Clementine balled her fists up and whispered, voice trembling. "I thought you were just searching me." He held her neck down, slamming her face into the rough pavement again and forcing her ass into the air. "I never fuckin' said that!" 

Troy moved his hand down her back slowly, stopping at her ass cheek and slowly moving closer to her slit. He moved her lips with his thumb, exposing more of her tiny pussy. The cool, sharp breeze made Clementine feel weaker than she already felt. As a small, last resort, she struggled slightly. Troy kept her in place. He started to unzip his cargo pants, Clementine's eyes widening in fear. She struggled more, trying to get free before the man's rough hand felt her hip, holding onto it. And that was when a searing pain shot through her entire body, jolting her spine.

"Fuck," Troy murmured, his hard dick forced inside of the little girl. She gasped for air, all of it being forced out of her. Laying her cheek on the pavement, she had given up. Clementine just forced her eyes shut, teeth gritting. A warm liquid made it's way down her leg. She was bleeding from being stretched out so far. Troy's dick exited her pussy, before forcefully slamming back into her. Clementine cried out in pain, her walls tearing and more blood spurting out of her entrance. 

"Damn, I'm your first time," Troy commented almost teasingly, roughly fucking her. He reached his free hand up to her neck and squeezed it, keeping her in place. Clementine started coughing and crying out in pain. Her throat was so dry, she couldn't even swallow anymore. She didn't feel like swallowing anything. The girl held her mouth open, letting her spit dribble on the pavement. She felt defeated, reaching up to Troy's choking hand and holding onto it. He viewed this as an invitation, speeding up and getting rougher. Clementine didn't even think it was possible for her body to be manhandled more, but it was. 

The pressure of his cock was building up inside of her, pushing against her walls. Her stomach felt tight, like it was being squeezed. Troy groaned, holding onto Clementine's hip and neck for dear life. He sped up, getting rougher with her. She was thrown about like rag doll, getting more and more miserable as Troy continued. He suddenly thrusted himself far inside her pussy, cumming inside of her. "Fuck! God, fuck..." He moaned as he came for what felt like an eternity, giving a few small thrusts. Troy let go of her hips, hunching over her and breathing right next to her ear.

"You're," He swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "You're a fuckin' cum dumpster, you know that?" Troy smacked her exposed ass, breathing heavily. She just lay there, eyes still forced shut and teeth clenched. Salty tears washed down her beet-red face as Clementine stared at the pavement. After a minute of rest, he got up and tucked his dick into his pants before zipping up and walking away. He stopped for a moment, looking back at the girl. He grinned and strode away, gun in hand. 

Clementine slowly got up, pushing herself against weak bones. She coughed onto the concrete, before sobbing silently. The girl huffed as she pulled up her blood-soaked panties and then her jeans, before reaching for the jacket. Clementine pushed her arms into the sleeves before zipping it up to her neck, wiping her tears with the cold, insulated sleeves. She felt so disgusting, so gross. The girl held her sleeves, trying to comfort herself. Everyone would see her bloody pants and everyone would know. Clementine just stood there, staring at the ground. She ignored the gurgles of the walkers against the makeshift fence. She just stood there.


End file.
